1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam generating apparatus and more particularly, relates to a foam generating apparatus including a switching member for switching among different spray patterns.
2. Description
Generally, when a user wishes to clean bigger objects such as vehicles or buildings, pipes and nozzles are combines to generate strong waterspouts and the pressure of the strong waterspouts cleans these objects. Although cleaning with pure waterspouts has a certain level of cleaning effect, it has limited effects if there is ingrained dirt on these objects. Thus, nozzles including sponges are utilized for generating and foaming waterspouts for cleansing.
However, although techniques nowadays provide apparatus for water foaming, water can only be sprayed in a form of waterspout and thus various spray patterns are lacked.